The Aftermath
by Mishasgirly
Summary: Just a Sabriel fanfiction with a teeny bit of hurt Sam! and a boat load of cutness
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So if I get enough feedback on this fic I might make it into a multi-part series but i'm not sure yet.**

 **Warning: This fic may contain bad language. It will definitely include a CONSENSUAL gay relationship.**

So I guess this story begins on one of the many days Dean and I got into an argument. It was over one of the main things we argued amount these days, letting the angels ride shotgun on our jobs. Dean, as ever was against it, if only because he reserved a, not so little, hatred of Gabriel after the events at the mystery spot. In fact if it wasn't for my intervention I doubt Gabriel would still be walking let alone talking. I couldn't let him kill Gabriel, he could still be useful, especially with his 'just deserts' mantra. Castiel, for once, was on my side. He refused to allow Dean to kill his brother, and even though Dean wasn't thrilled about it he relented and allowed Gabriel to come along for the ride. But back to the present.

"I get we have to let him live, but why does he have to come with us? I'm sick of letting him ride in Baby, she deserves better."

"We need his knowledge Dean."

This wasn't wholly true. Yes Gabriel's knowledge could be helpful but I had found since Gabriel had started riding with them he had not had one bad dream, and although this couldn't possibly be completely accredited to Gabriel I had learnt not to look a gift horse in the mouth. And to be honest, I quite liked Gabriel's company.

"Oh we need his knowledge, his fucking knowledge Sam really?"

"Repeating it doesn't make it any less true Dean."

"What has happened to you Sam? Just two months ago you wanted the tricksters head on a spike."

"I know Dean but-"

"But what, Sam? What has gotten into you? He is a monster, plain and simple. He should be dead. WE kill monsters"

"You heard Cas De-"

"Yes I heard Cas but that's besides the point."

"No it's-"

"Make a choice then Sam, me or him?"

"De don't make me-"

"Oh I see you chose him over me! That's how its going to be is it?"

"No!"

"Yeah alright Sam I'm out. You don't need me."

"Don't say that!"

"Why it's the truth."

"No it's no-"

BANG! Dean had punched me in the face sending me tumbling backwards whacking his head of the wall.

"I'm out Sam, you want the angel so much you son of a bitch you can have him, I'm leaving."

I watched Dean pack up his stuff from my place on the floor where I had landed when he hit me. And not five minutes later Dean was gone. After he left I fell apart Tears falling down my face, I must have sat there for hours but I just couldn't move and so by the time Gabriel found me the tears and blood from my noes had dried to my face

"Gigantor what happened?" the noise felt like another slap and as Gabriel knelt next to me I burst into tears again. "Oh, highness, do not shed any more tears , I am here to rescue you"

"I can't- Gabe- I- Breathe- no" I started hyperventilating. Alarm was written all over Gabriel's face but I barley registered it as I lost control of my breathing. "Sam, Calm down, breathe, look at me, Sasquatch?" but I was to far gone. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Gabriel's face, worry etched in every line.

'It's warm' I mused as I slowly came back to consciousness 'And soft." I rolled over in the tight embrace I was in, pushing my head into the chest of- Wait What? I didn't go to bed with anyone- I didn't go to bed at all...

 **To be continued...**

 **(If I get enough support)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **So I decided to write another chapter, maybe message me with some prompts for my next fictions, and REVIEW this story, I really enjoy reading your opinions.**

 **Warnings: Once again be prepared to read about a consensual gay relationship and there might be some bad language.**

 _'It's warm' I mused as I slowly came back to consciousness 'And soft." I rolled over in the tight embrace I was in, pushing my head into the chest of- Wait What? I didn't go to bed with anyone- I didn't go to bed at all._

Memories assaulted me and I felt myself heading towards hysteria as I tried to reach out and grab the gun I kept under my pillow, but I couldn't move, the weight on my chest pinning me down. This was it. I was going to die.

"Stop overreacting Sasquatch." Was muttered in my ear.

"Gabriel?" The arm around me tightened and I felt my body relax before I remembered this was not suppose to happen. I was not supposed to be in bed with an Arch Angel. I tried pushing him off but he tightened his grip.

"Please let me go Gabriel, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games." Gabriel finally relinquished his grip so I sat up on the bed and looked down at Gabriel where he lay on the bed looking mildly disgruntled. "What the fuck Gabriel?" I asked taking in my surroundings. Thankfully we were still in the dingy motel room, the only thing different was the two twin beds were gone and in their place lay a king sized bed, a bed which not two minutes ago Gabriel had been spooning me in. I got up off the bed, my face flushing red and stuttered something about needing a shower before heading to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I sat with my back against the door embarrassment flooding my body. I wanted Gabe to be my friend, he probably thought I was a right freak. 'But he got into bed with you Sam' I tried pushing that thought away but it kept coming back. And it was true Gabriel had found me covered in blood and tears and rather then laugh at me had tucked me up in bed and lay down next to me. That was a bit strange and out of character for Gabriel I mused.

"Sam?" I didn't reply

"Sam?" nothing

"Sasquatch?"

"Gigantor?" I couldn't find it in me to reply. It was probably an elaborate joke. Gabriel was probably going to mock me now.

"Sam Winchester, you open this God damn door now or so help me I will make what happened at the mystery spot look like a child's game." It was an empty threat, I knew it. Which was why I still didn't open the door. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door and next thing I know two hands were wrapped around my arms pulling me to my feet. I went to resist but I was shoved up against the still locked door.

"Damn it Winchester! Are you being purposely obtuse? I stayed with you for a reason. I care about you! I want to be with you, I don't want to mock you, I want to cherish you and protect you. I want to rip that bastard apart for hurting you. You are mine." And with that his lips were against mine and I knew instinctively he was telling me the truth.

"I love you Sam Winchester"

"I love you to Gabe"

 **End**


End file.
